


Heartbeats and Tears

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [653]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heartbeats, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Ann's memories of the first time she heard her daughters' heartbeats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 136  
> Prompt: heart  
> Summary: Ann's memories of the first time she heard her daughters' heartbeats.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I admit I teared up a bit when I wrote this one. I really have enjoyed exploring Ann's role as a mother and her relationships with both of her daughters in this project. In some ways, I have exorcised a few of my own demons…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time she heard Alissa's heartbeat in an ultrasound, she burst into tears. Even more than the morning sickness or feeling the baby moving, hearing her rapid little heartbeat proved to Ann that this was all real. Jeffrey was moved by the sound, too, and became far more involved in the pregnancy than either of them expected.

The first time she heard Veronica's heartbeat in an ultrasound, she burst into a different kind of tears. The morning sickness was horrendous and she'd started spotting heavily. Fearing the worst, she had to find out what was going on. She had no one by her side as she waited to be seen. But she was so relieved to hear that little heartbeat. She made sure to be more careful until she could hold Veronica in her arms.


End file.
